And the Sight Returns
by Volldagora
Summary: A continuation of "The Gray Hearthfire". An unknown stranger arrives into an abandoned village. What do you think will happen? Recomended to read "The Gray Hearthfire" first!


**This is a happy ending for the "Gray Hearthfire"; for those who do not like depressing ending of it (and also a continuation!).**

* * *

All has begun when I have received a unique request from one of the mages during the great Hearthfire. As always, I have never asked the client why or when, but instead, _where_ is the book that he desires the most. He wouldn't tell much, only that it is just as important as his own mother. Something's weird about the location of the book; It's located in one of these Nordic villages, to the north in Skyrim. I have prepared myself well, as always, to greet any enemies with my dagger and quiver. What I haven't expected is to meet the place in a burnt and abandoned state.

I came through the south exit of the village, already smelling the unbearable stench of death itself. The Hearthfire seemed so dull and gray at this place, draining all my emotions. As I stepped through the wooden gates, my skin crawled on the back of my neck just like when I am about to get caught by the guards. I came to trust that feeling, so I drew my bow and an arrow as I stalked through the deserted place. Strange, but some things were still left intact; many chests weren't burned and were still locked and the rest of the valuables were left in place, which made me even more uneasy. One part of me screamed "Get out of here, NOW!" while the other responded with "What's haunting this place?" The second one turned out to be quite a headshot.

Quite soon after my arrival, I felt a very chilling air behind me. I quickly turned around and jumped back by my reflexes because of that, that… apparition standing there. It was a female Breton, quite young, but glowed with red color just like fire; spirit is a more appropriate term. At that time, I took a very good look at her eyes, and they were filled with anger, void, and sadness. I was taken aback by them; how did she become a spirit? More importantly, _why_ were they filled with such strong emotions that could rip you apart to bits and pieces? Unfortunately, she wasn't too surprised by my reflexes, so she lunged at me with all her might, and that scream… It was as if the sirens were cursing all the human kind for their temptation and treachery. I wanted to cover my ears from all the horror, but decided to stay alive for a while longer.

I managed to dodge her hit, and I ran, occasionally turning back to see any incoming attacks. She wasn't a quick spirit, which surprised me because her swings looked strong. Now that reminds me, I didn't had a clear look at her weapon since her emotions, eyes more specifically, diverted my attention. I hid behind one of big wood planks, which were once part of the house, and put the bow behind my back. I took my enchanted dagger into my right hand, and a spell into another, and I waited for her to come. She never did. Finally deciding to look for her, I casted an invisibility spell and moved out of my hiding place, carefully examining for any signs of traps or other hiding places in case I need to hide. Sneaking back to the main square of the village, I heard a woman's cry. It sounded painful, like she is being physically hurt.

Rushing to the source of the cries, I saw the same spirit but this time, however, I had a good look at her features. She had long nails, almost the size of a short sword, she had no feet but something that looked like a tattered dress, and she had wavy-messy hair like it was wet from all the pool of tears. Her ghostly existence was as bizarre as she was herself. I slowly stepped closer, examining the surroundings. She was lying down on her feet in the middle of, what looked to be, a living room. The poor sod kept crying and, strangely, her color was shifting from blood red to light blue. At that time, I wanted to say something to help the poor girl, and I did.

"Why are you crying?" is what I said without conveying my position. Still crying, she turned around and saw nothing, judging by her expression. "I am not your imagination, but I wish to survive as long as I can."

"_Leave. Leave while you can!_" she shouted. "I… I can't control this monster within myself. It will come and tear everything apart!" she cried. I shook my head.

"It won't unless I find a way to kill it once and forever, but tell me, if you will, what is upsetting you?" I asked. She turned around, her face a bit tense.

"It's…" she hesitated at first, but finally gave in "it's my life. It is nothing but an empty shell filled with nothing but years of isolation and loneliness. I was there, but at the same time nowhere in people's eyes. _They didn't care about me! No one did!_" by this time, she was shouting her anger only seconds realizing her actions.

"It's not only that. You see, this village, my home, was invaded by the Thalmor. They killed _everyone_ on sight, but I, however, got trapped in my own house, here," she gestured with her hands to this very room, "and they had shock and fire spells. They lit the whole place afire! And you know what? _No one came!_ No one, but I screamed at the top of my lungs! They just left me to _burn_… even my own parents didn't come," then a bit calmer, "As a "haunted", that's what I call myself now, I experience my death all over again, and _it _drives me to kill the others. That's what happened when the guards and the Thalmor tried to excavate this place…" she ended her story. My throat felt like there was something blocking it from gulping, like a tense feeling building up when you are nervous to say something. I came towards her, showing my appearance.

"I care though. You don't deserve an immortal suffering. Your soul should've been free, unless… Unless someone else is playing with it," I tried to explain to her, her eyes widening at my words.

"You mean that _monster _is actually not me?" I nodded. "Then I still have hope? Hope for an end to my suffering?" I nodded again. Her eyes began to tear once again.

"Thank you, but… but how will you be able to kill it? I mean, wouldn't that kill me too?"

"No, it will actually do the opposite: kill the unknown being while also, at the same time, free your soul from this place. Unbound it from Nirn," I clarified for her. As she listened to me, her color began to change again.

Stepping back and readying my weapons, she shouted "It is back! Get away before it strikes…!" her last words sounded muffled and pained.

The same hateful being was right in front of me now, except that I really can see that it attacks me with its long nails, sharp like the skyforge steel. I dodged and unleashed my quick movement with my dagger and a lightning bolt spell in my left hand. The being shouted loud, unleashing the scream once again. This time, however, I threw more lightning bolts at it. A couple more and it will be gone.

I was very rash and overconfident. It managed to get close to me and stab my shoulder as I tried to dodge, her target being my heart. I casted an invisibility spell and quickly distanced myself from it, hoping to try my luck with a bow. I prepared my quiver, readied on my bow nice and smoothly, targeting the monster's head, pulled the string – and let it fly, sharp and fast. It reacted too late – the arrow hit its target.

The monster froze in pain and began to scream, its hands reaching for the arrow. A couple of cracks appeared right where the arrow was until the being exploded like a mirror, glass flying everywhere, and then dissipated into thin air like it never existed. The Hearthfire seem to blossom once again, conveying all the beautiful leaves lying about the village.

The monster revealed a young pale Breton girl, feet intact, nails normal length, hair nice and fair… a normal blue-light ghost. She opened her eyes as she awoke from a deep slumber, focusing her eyes on me. She looked… free. Free and awoken, free and strong. I gave her a warm smile as I walked towards her.

"There is nothing binding you now… you are free from the monster that kept you prisoner." The girl thought for a second.

"Indeed, I do not feel anything binding me now, but I still feel sadness," she sadly admitted. There was a silence for a while. Both of us were staring at the leaves and trees, feeling the wind blow past us.

"You know," I started with a serious tone in my tongue, "nothing will change if you don't take faith into your own hands. Sometimes giving your best isn't enough because you did not let go of the sadness that already has wounded your mind. It is strange how all the awful things happen to us when we are in a desperate need for a friendly support, but that gives us even more reasons why we shouldn't stay like this." I paused then added, "You have to let it go, and fly freely into the bright sun." Tears shed from her eyes but this time, they were those of happiness and joy.

"I… I have been a fool all this time. I thank you for your help, for giving me my freedom," her voice shacked from the tension and cries.

"You are not a fool, but instead, a blind child. Please, keep your confidence and your spirit strong, and your path will be lighted." The woman give her her highest appreciations for giving a reason to keep that hope even if it's just tiny and small; now, she has something worth fighting for, something worth living and existing.

* * *

"And then I found the book that the client ordered. It was as dusty as the draugr themselves, old and ancient. I took it to him, and then we parted our ways. I was back at the Thieves Guild, and he is chuckled with his delivery." A child's excited voice sounded in the background.

"So what happened to the lady?" curiously asked the girl who sat on the carpet by the fireplace while a boy kept imitating heroic poses with his wooden sword. I chuckled at the scene.

"Well my dear, she went where all the spirits go to. Nords go to High Hrothgar while the others travel to different places to find their new home," I answered the girl's question. I made myself comfortable in my chair, feeling the warmth from the fireplace. The boy stopped playing and sat on the carpet right beside the fireplace, parallel to the girl.

"So mom, what happened after you finished that contract?" he asked. A smile appeared upon my face.

"That is, my dear, is a story for another time."

* * *

**And hooray for the happy ending for the "Gray Hearthfire"! I hope you guys liked and I would appreciate an honest review about the story. It not only keeps me going but also helps me to improve my writing skills. =-]**


End file.
